


Almost Late

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of canon character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: After leaving Beacon Hills Ethan was directed to London, towards one Jackson Whittemore. When both werewolves met they hit it off and became fast friends and then that evolved into something more.Prior to the two being attacked, and them coming back to Beacon Hills, Jackson had almost been late for a date with Ethan but was it actually his fault this time?





	Almost Late

Ethan's POV

Where was he? He only has two minutes before he is officially late. If he's not here within the next two minutes, i don't know what i'll do but he certainly won't be getting lucky in any sense of the word. I'm also not sitting on a bench in the park, waiting for him to show up, for any longer than i have to.

Suddenly everything went dark, a cold pair of hands had covered my eyes. 

"guess who" he chuckles in my ear. I chuckle along with him, grabbing his hands and pulling them away from my eyes. Turning to him i say sternly.

"You, you were almost late" He pouts dramatically, his perfectly styled hair being blown by the breeze.

"i was almost late, almost" he protested batting his beautiful bright blue eyes at me. 

"fine Mr Almost late, let's go" i drag him around the side of the bench to my side, when he flopped himself down on to my lap with a flare that only he had. he kissed me and then my noes affectionately before giggling sweetly and then linking his fingers with mine. Thus we finally started our date. Today's date was just going to be a nice walk and a romantic dinner. 

Jackson is one of the best things that's ever happened to me and i'd like to think that we've both helped each other come to terms with what had happened to us over the years. we've both come out of our time in Beacon Hills at least, stronger, albeit with some losses, like my identical twin brother, Aiden. I'm reminded of him everyday, every time i look in the mirror , but i know that he would want me to keep going, keep fighting as one of the good guys.

Jackson Whittmore's POV

Almost later. I should have known. I need to start moving quicker but i made it just in time. People say i'm high maintenance and i'm the second, maybe third ok maybe there's a lot of people who would say that before me, but i know i am, but they haven't met Ethan, Mr perfect and punctual. Although Ethan is the better person, no matter who you ask that's always going to be true. I don't even know who i am. I think being with Ethan is helping because i don't feel so lost or unsure, with faux confidence, about myself anymore. From being young i've always felt different, then i found out that i was adopted, i had no biological parents or family, the Whittmore's were a family who took pity on a baby and adopted me.

Being a jerk all throughout high school probably didn't help either then the whole werewolf and kanima thing happened, fittingly i turned into a reptile before a wolf, really now i'm part wolf part kanima and it took moving to London and meeting my best friend's ex to accept all of those things, it also helped me myself as a person and now i'm in a happy relationship with the person i want to be with.

Anyways back to our date. Trying to impress him i had the idea of taking a lovely walk and then then stopping somewhere nice and having a cliche romantic picnic, which why i was late- almost late, i was setting up but he doesn't know that. He does so much for me it's time i did something in return. I began leading him to a relatively secluded area of the park where my picnic was set up.


End file.
